User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Fanmade things made by me
I'm just gonna show some things that were made by me. Requests are open! Note: If any of these images have been made for you, feel free to add them to your user page. :) If you want a mashup square, fill out this form: Song: ___ Theme: ___ Background: (JD2015 Mashup Background/New Fanmade Background) Background Color: ___ Coach(es): ___ (Just Dance coaches only!) Just Dance Now Cover (optional): (Yes/No) For a recolored image, tell me which coach and avatar you want me to recolor. Please note that I will only recolor one avatar and coach per request. Also, I cannot recolor squares. Also, please note that if you want to request things, please request in the comments. Any requests made on my message wall and/or chat will be ignored. Credits to Blv08 for the JD font! Squares Fanmade_beta_tciy_mashup.png|'(Beta)' The Choice Is Yours - Mashup (Fashion Show) Fanmade tsukematsukeru mashup square.png|Chiwawa - Mashup (JDU Mashup) (Requested by Mega7037) fanmade mtwashington mashup square.png|Mt. Washington - Mashup (Slow Dancers) (Requested by JustJaumePS4) fanmade ytotiw mashup square.png|You're The One That I Want - Mashup (True Lovers) fanmade tbamfw mashup square updated.png|'(Remade)' These Boots Are Made For Walking - Mashup (Best Of JD1) (Requested by TheSkyField) Fanmade tbamfw mashup square.png|'(Old)' These Boots Are Made For Walking - Mashup (Best Of JD1) (Requested by TheSkyField fanmade stargate remade mashup square.png|'(Remade)' (Beta) Same Old Love - Mashup (Star-Crossed Lovers) (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Fanmade stargate mashup square.png|'(Old)' (Beta) Same Old Love - Mashup (Star-Crossed Lovers) (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Fanmade happy mashup square.png|'(Beta)' Happy - Mashup (Smiling Dancers) (Gift for Planedec50) Fanmade cheerleader mashup square.png|Cheerleader - Mashup (Costumed Girls) Fanmade focus mashup square.png|Focus - Mashup (Pink-Haired Girls) (Requested by MemeMaster123 Fanmade tihwd remade mashup square.png|'(Remade)' This Is How We Do - Mashup (Best Of Dance Crews/JDU Mashup) (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Fanmade tihwd mashup square.png|'(Old)' This Is How We Do - Mashup (Best Of Dance Crews/JDU Mashup) (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Fanmade papaoutai mashup square.png|Papaoutai - Mashup (Disco Boys) (Requested by YoSoyAri) Fanmade ylimd mashup square.png|Your Love Is My Drug - Mashup (Party Girls) (Gift for Stanley56) Fanmade sorry mashup square.png|Sorry - Mashup (JDU Mashup) Fanmade tgif mashup square.png|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - Mashup (Disco Party) (Requested by YoSoyAri) Fanmade htrj mashup square.png|Hit The Road Jack - Mashup (JDU Mashup) Fanmade loveyourself mashup square.png|Love Yourself - Mashup (Ex-Boyfriends) (Requested by JustDanceLover2007) Fanmade cfts mashup square.png|Cool For The Summer - Mashup (JDU Mashup) (Requested by Pokè Dancer 3) Fanmade spanishsahara mashup square.png|Spanish Sahara - Mashup (Strangers) (Requested by JustJaumePS4) fanmade ohno mashup square.png|Oh No! - Mashup (All Dolled-Up) (Requested by Neverletyouloveme) Blame pm squfmare.png|Blame - Party Master fun pm squfmare.png|Fun - Party Master Covers Fanmade beta tciy mashup jdn cover.png|'(Beta)' The Choice Is Yours - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) Fanmade papaoutai mashup jdn cover.png|Papaoutai - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) (Requested by YoSoyAri) Fanmade sorry mashup jdn cover.png|Sorry - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) Fanmade tgif mashup jdn cover.png|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) (Requested by YoSoyAri) Fanmade htrj mashup jdn cover.png|Hit The Road Jack - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) Fanmade loveyourself mashup jdn cover.png|Love Yourself - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) (Requested by JustDanceLover2007) Fanmade cfts mashup jdn cover.png|Cool For The Summer - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) (Requested by Pokè Dancer 3) Fanmade spanishsahara mashup jdn cover.png|Spanish Sahara - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) (Requested by JustJaumePS4) fanmade ohno mashup jdn cover.png|Oh No! - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) (Requested by Neverletyouloveme) Fanmade stargate mashup jdn cover.png|Same Old Love - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Fanmade tihwd mashup jdn cover.png|This Is How We Do - Mashup (Just Dance Now Cover) (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Recolors uptown funk recolored avatar.png|'(Beta)' Uptown Funk - Avatar (Recolor) Circus recolored avatar.png|'(Beta)' Circus - Avatar (Recolor) (Requested by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) Uptownfunk c3 recolor.png|'(Beta)' Uptown Funk - C3 Coach (Recolor) Miscellaneous Fanmade jd2015 desktop background with watermark.png|Just Dance 2015 (Desktop Background) (I will NOT be giving out the un-watermarked version!) Fanmade jd2014 desktop background with watermark.png|Just Dance 2014 (Desktop Background) (I will NOT be giving out the un-watermarked version!) Jd2015 phone background with watermark.png|Just Dance 2015 (Phone Background) (I will NOT be giving out the un-watermarked version!) Monthly Content Fanmade livefornight mashup square.png|Live For The Night - Mashup (Party Forever) (January 2016 Unlockable) fanmade vacation mashup square.png|Vacation - Mashup (Best of Aurélie) (February 2016 Unlockable) Placeholder song.jpg|March 6th, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|April 10th, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|May 2nd, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|June 3rd, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|July 1st, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|August 13th, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|September 17th, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|October 26th, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|November 29th, 2016 Placeholder song.jpg|December 25th, 2016 And that's pretty much it... More to come soon! Category:Blog posts